The Right Kind of Wrong
by For.the.LOVE.of.Severus
Summary: I am not too sure about the summary but its a boy love story. YusukexKuwabara are the main characters that go though loving someone who can't see them that way, anger, sadness lol your typical drama. I'm new to the game be gentle (I didn't update this just fixed it to have multiple chapters instead of one)
1. The Right Kind of Wrong chapter 1

Warning: I Do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho although I'd like to own Kuwabara ^_~ nor do I own Tupac, Super Junior, or My Chemical Romance but I want to! I will not make any money off this I will remain poor lol. This is also a Boy Love fic so don't like it…..uhhh duh don't read it!

The Right Kind of Wrong

Written by: E-vi-L_Musubi

This was the hardest thing Yusuke's ever had to do, but he needed to do it for his own sake. It was starting to have an effect on him personally and professionally.

"I can't do it Kurama!" Said Yusuke "We have been over the a million times YES you can." Kurama said looking a bit amused that Yusuke was actually scared of something. "No I can't!" "Dammit stop acting like a coward, I've seen you slay hundreds of demons easily but when it comes to this you act like a sniveling child!" growled Hiei. "HIEI" Kurama said a little annoyed at his lover "be a little more sensitive you remember how hard it was for me to tell you my feelings. I thought if I told you I would lose you forever and that was one of the scariest thing I had to do." "Hn" was all Hiei said. "What I think he was trying to say is how can we help?" "Well I was thinking maybe we can all take a trip some where secluded, but I don't want it to look like a setup." Yusuke said feeling unsure if that was even possible. They were in deep thought on a where to go when Hiei stood up and shouted "I got it why don't we go to the Demonic Forest for a weekend of training and sparring we've been saying we wanted to go back there well now would be the perfect time for a little heavy training and a little match making." "Oh koibito what a brilliant idea" Kurama said as he bent down and planted a kiss on Hiei's soft lips. Hiei blushed slightly and turned away. "Perfect" shouted an excited Yusuke. "But who is gonna invite him if Yusuke invites him then he surely will know it is a setup when he confesses. So it is up to either Hiei or me." states Kurama. "I will all I have to do is taunt him and insult him a few times and he'll go" Hiei stated smugly. Kurama and Yusuke rolled their eyes and laughed. The rest of the week went off as usual school, work, and light training. Then came the day for Hiei in his own way to ask well more like demand Kuwabara to "come" this weekend. He told him to meet him up at Genki's Temple. "Hey shrimp what the hell did you want?" asked Kuwabara in his I'm-better-then-you-tone. "We are all going to the Dark Forest to train and the other guys wanted you to come, but I told them both all you would do is slow us down. I tried to tell them not to invite a weakling like you but they insisted on you being there. Fuck know why they insist on you being there, it's beyond me maybe they just feel sorry for you." "Why you little bastard how dare you call me weak you know I can beat your ass blindfolded, I'm a hell of alot better then you not to mention taller half pint and I know that my friends don't pity me like they do you. I'm going this weekend and there is nothing that a little runt like you can do to stop me, but if you would like to try the bring it." *Hn just as I thought the boy's pride speaks for him* Hiei thought with a little smirk on his face then disappeared. "What the fuck was that? The little guy is usually itching for a fight when I insult him, Oh well better go tell Okaasan then get ready" Kuwabara thought aloud as he walked off.

~Other Side of Town~

"Oi Hiei" Yusuke stopped Hiei in the middle of the sidewalk. "What" Hiei said in an unemotional tone? "Did you tell him yet?" "Yes, Yusuke I told that big dope it was just as I said all I had to do was insult him then tell him he wasn't wanted. Of course he insulted me and said he was coming anyways." Yusuke laughed "Yup that's Kuwabara all right, tell him he can't do something and he does it just to prove you wrong." "Yeah I know it makes it easy trick him" Hiei said smirking at the thought of all the pranks he has pulled on Kuwabara. "Well where are you off to now Hiei?" Yusuke said as he lit up a cigarette. "Kurama's place and I need to get there soon to tell him that all of us are going and...you know other things." "Ok…Ohh (Yusuke smirked) you devil" "Oh shut up, don't be jealous when I'm done with him I'll do you next" Hiei replied in a joking tone. "Oh you promise, too bad I prefer mine Big, Tall, and Arrogant. They both laughed said their good-byes and went their separate ways.

~Kurama's Home~

"So I guess its set then we are all going." Kurama said to himself. Hiei walked sexily to Kurama who was at his desk working on a few things for the trip and whispers "You know we might not get a chance to be alone out there so why don't we make up for it now" with that he turned Kurama's chair so he could look at his sexy fox. "Why Hiei you know that's never stopped us before, we've done it in public plenty of times" He grabbed his fire demon by his shirt and pulled him onto his lap. "You know Koibito I might just have to make you suffer on this trip" Hiei said in a low and husky voice. Kurama raised his brow and asked "what do you mean?" "I mean you baka No sex" Kurama pouted then smirked "well if you want no sex this weekend then no sex now" with that he started grinding his hips up against Hiei. "MMM" Hiei moaned in a low voice, too soon for Hiei's taste Kurama stopped nudged the fire demon off his lap then turned back around and said "but if that's how you want it" "Damn you cheater!" Hiei growled as he pulled Kurama out of the chair and onto the bed. "Kami your sexy when you're mad" Kurama whispered in a lust filled tone then captured his lover's mouth with his own and their tongues wrestled until they had to break for air. Hiei bent down to lick and nibble on Kurama's neck causing him to moan. Slowly working his mouth down till he caught Kurama's nipple with his teeth and flicked it lightly with his tongue, his lover began to moan louder as he switched to the other nipple. After a few more strokes he stopped making Kurama groan in frustration that caused Hiei to chuckle then in a few swift moves they were both naked. Kurama loved how no matter how ready Hiei was he always stopped to admire his body; he still blushes at that thought. Hiei continued exploring Kurama's body with his mouth slowly working his was down to his manhood. Kurama began to shudder as Hiei grabbed him and started stroking him up and down, then sliding his head between his lips flicking and teasing it with the tip of his tongue. Kurama began bucking his hips up moaning as his lover gripped his cock tighter pumping it harder. Hiei's teeth lightly scraped over his tip. "Ohhh Kami Hiei I need you now, I need to feel you inside me." Hiei took no time spreading his legs and sliding his member into his love. Sliding in and out grunting as his thrusts got harder had it been normal human Hiei wouldn't have been about to let loose. Kurama's loud animalistic moans turned him on even more. He reached down and grabbed shuddering foxes hard waiting member and stroked it with a passion. Soon he was aiming for the red headed demon's spot and hit it until it felt like they both were gonna explode in a sea of pleasure. Hiei felt Kurama's body start to shake as their moans got louder and they came together. Hiei collapsed on Kurama and laid there on the bed smiling and holding each other.

~Meanwhile~

Yusuke was packing for this life-changing trip. *Oh man I don't think I can do this. What if he rejects me? What if he feels the same and I never know because I was too much of a damn coward? No I can do this, I will do this. At least that's what I will keep telling myself so I won't chicken out. * Yusuke was running around nervously in his own world when a knock tore him away from his thoughts. Before he could ask who it was his mother can in and said in a stern voice "Yusuke what happened to your room it looks like hell." "I'm packing for a trip this weekend." "Oh" Atsuko said in a quizzical voice. "Yes, Kuwabara, me..." But before he could finish he heard his mother squeal like a school. "Ohhh are you two an item now that's lovely dear I know how much you like him." Yusuke stood there with his mouth wide open *How could she know about that and why isn't she furious?* Yusuke started to voice his thoughts when he was once again cut off "Close your mouth dear and I'll explain. One night I was getting ready for bed when I heard you crying, my first thought was who the hell was in my house. I haven't heard you cry since you were a baby, then I decided that it must have been you so I snuck in your room to find you crying in your sleep. I stood in the doorway not knowing what to do. So I watched you, then it came out…I remember every word you said "Kuwabara I love you, how can you deny that you love me too. Please don't leave me I feel so empty without you. No don't go, PLEASE don't go...Goodbye!?" I went to comfort you but you started to stir and I knew you would hate for me to see you this way so I snuck back out and I started noticing that you did have this secret crush for him and I knew it must be painful so I waited for you to come to me at least until now." Yusuke listened to the whole story and remembered that nasty dream oh to well.* Oh Kami is this a sign?* "Mom tell the guys you won't let me go." Yusuke shouted nervously. "Why?" "Because is a sign saying shut up Yusuke and screaming for me not to tell him!" Atsuko looked at her son lovingly and said "No." "but why?" "Because this needs to be done if he loves you great, if not he is the biggest damn fool in the whole damn universe and you don't need any one like that. Now she said in a firmer tone. "Get your ass ready and get your man." She smiled and with a wink she was out the door. Yusuke stayed looking stupidly at the door and whispered to himself "Wow when did she get so understanding?" He smiled knowing she was right and continued packing. After he finished packing he went to have dinner with his mother but all he found was a note:

Yusuke,

Got called into work didn't want to bother you I know you still had some packing and thinking to do. See you tomorrow here is some money to get a bite to eat

Love, Mom

Yusuke smiled and decided to call a friend over to have dinner with him. *MMM who should I call?* "I know!" Yusuke went up to the phone and waited hoping they would hurry up and answer. "Moshi Moshi" "Hi Keiko" "Oh hi Yusuke how are you?" Keiko replied in a happy tone. "Fine and you?" "Same" "So Keiko what are you doing tonight, because I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner?" "Oh sorry Yusuke but I have a dinner date with Yukina already." "Oh ok" Yusuke said in a disappointed tone. "Sorry Yusuke" "its ok I'll just call you later" "Ok well I'll talk to you then." "Sure and tell Yukina I said Hi." "I will bye Yusuke" He hung up the phone and decided to call Hiei and Kurama. "Yes, what do you want?" "Well hello to you too." "Oh it's just you well get on with it." "Shut up Hiei and put Kurama on the damn phone." "He can't come to the phone he is a little tied up at the moment." Hiei stated in his usual annoyed tone. "Well untie him and let me talk to him" Yusuke said smugly "He's not that kind of tied up you hentai he is talking to that baka he calls a mother." Hiei said still a little annoyed but then he laughed and said "Besides do you think that if he were tied up I would be worrying about the phone?" "Yeah I guess not Oh well since he isn't in I'll ask you instead" "Ask what?" the Fire Demon asked curiously "I'm alone tonight and I was gonna order some dinner. "So what does that have to do with us?" Hiei said smugly knowing what Yusuke wanted. "Damn you're not gonna make this easy are you?" "Nope." "Well Atsuko told me something shocking and I need to tell someone." "Well I don't know you know Kurama and I are pretty busy, you know getting ready to go and his studies." Hiei said in an I-want to-make- you-suffer manor. "Well I was gonna order some fire demons favorite dessert but since you're not coming." Yusuke said knowing that he had a weak spot for it. "You conniving son of a bitch you knew my weak spot, fine we'll go what time?" "7pm and we will figure what to eat then." "Fine see you tonight" Hiei said then hung up before Yusuke could say anything else. "Oh was that Yusuke?" Kurama asked "Yes he invited us to dinner" Hiei grumbled "And by the sound of it we've accepted it" Kurama said sweetly "Yeah that bastard got me with one of my only weaknesses" Kurama giggled and then said in a soft voice "Well then if we are going then shouldn't you untie me so we can get ready?" "Not yet we still have plenty of time to get ready besides I haven't finished with you yet fox" Hiei said in a low seductive voice "Oh really?" Kurama said nearly squealing with excitement

~Back at Yusuke's~

*Well I guess I should get this place clean before the guys come* he thought as he went to the radio and put on a little mood music to get him going. *Ahh nothing like some My Chemical Romance to get me going* so he put one 'It's Not A Fashion Statement, It's A Deathwish' and started cleaning. He was almost done when the phone rang. Yusuke ran to answer it "What's up this is Yusuke?" "Hey Urameshi what's with all the noise, you having a party?" Yusuke's heart skipped there was only one person who had that sexy burly voice. "Hello Yusuke!" Kuwabara yelled. "Nani, oh sorry hold on I'll turn it down." With that he sprinted to the radio turned it down and sprinted back. Before he got to the phone he thought *Dammit calm down and stop acting like a love sick fool* "Ok I'm back sorry about that I had it on to get me into the cleaning mood." "It's ok I do the same thing." Kuwabara chuckled "So what did you need?" "Oh yeah did I leave my blue duffle bag there?" "Yeah it's still in my closet from the last time you stayed here." Yusuke said a little disappointed *Damn why can't he just say something just give me a hint that he feels the same.* "Great well will you be there later?" Kuwabara asked knocking Yusuke out of his thoughts. "Hmm oh yeah I will." "Ooook then I'll be by later to get it." "Sure" He replied sounding a bit dejected. "Are you ok Urameshi" his friend asked concerned that his tone had changed. "Yeah sure just a bit tired I guess." *I'm only madly in love with you that's all* Yusuke lied. "Well get some rest and I'll be by later, see ya." "All right bye Kuwabara" they both hung up and Yusuke continued his cleaning. When he was finished he looked at the clock and said "Oh shit I need to hurry up and jump in the shower and change!" In a flash he was off.

~7:00pm~

"Damn it's already seven where is he?" Hiei said pissed that he was made to wait. "Calm down love I think I hear him now." nudged his always-calm green-eyed lover. Then they heard "Shit shit I'm coming hold on" Yusuke opened the door "guys I know I'm running a little late." "Hn" was all Hiei said as he pushed past Yusuke the other two followed. "So why were you running late?" asked a curious Kurama. "Oh I'll tell you after we order by the looks of your other half I'd say we should do that first and talk after it gets here." Kurama laughed "Yes he is never one to wait are you Koibito." "Watch it fox." Hiei replied in a firm but loving tone. "So what are we going to eat?" asked Yusuke. "Well I could go for Italian." Hiei said "Me too" the other two guys said in unison. When that was settled Yusuke went to order the food. "Well did you order my dessert?" Hiei said in a You-Better-Have tone. "Hell yeah! I still remember what happened last time you didn't get it. You never should have set the dessert cart on fire just because they have your Triple Chocolate and Coffee Cream cake." "Yeah but I bet they won't ever run out of it again." Hiei stated smugly. "Yeah but we won't ever know because they banned us from eating there again" Kurama added trying not to laugh but failing miserably. They all started laughing hysterically when they remembered the look on the poor unsuspecting waiter's face. This went on for a few minutes until a knock interrupted them. "Man that is some speedy service" Yusuke said trying to control his laughter. He opened the door still doubled over in a fit of laughter he asked "how (laugh) how (laugh) hold on (laugh) how much (laugh)" Yusuke rose up to try to apologize "I'm sorry about that umm how much do I owe" then he saw a tall, muscular man, with curly copper orangish hair. "Uh Urameshi what was that about?" Asked a confused Kuwabara the rest of the gang silenced when they heard Kuwabara speak. Yusuke quickly straightened up and said "Oh sorry about that but I thought you were the delivery person." "Well I got that much baka but why were you laughing so hard?" "Oh it's nothing just come on in." Yusuke said as he moved to let the one he secretly desired in. "Oh I didn't know you were having company, Hi Kurama and shrimp." "Hi Kuwabara" Kurama said politely. "Hn, since when did they start letting dogs in here?" Hiei said in an amused voice. "Watch it you poor excuse for a man." Kuwabara said in an amused voice. "Hey before you two start that shit up let me tell you one thing DON'T!" Yusuke warned. "Fine" they both said. "So Kuwabara what brings you here?" Kurama asked "Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me I need to grab my duffle bag, by the way what are you guys doing here?" "We are Yusuke's dinner guests for the evening." Kurama replied "Oh yeah umm...would you like to stay for dinner I can call the restaurant and add on an order." Yusuke said with a hint of hope in his voice. "I wish I could Urameshi but I have to be at home tonight my mother is bitching at me to finish my studies before we leave tomorrow." "Oh Ok" Yusuke tried not to sound too disappointed. "Well I need to get my bag and jet my sister is waiting for me." Kuwabara went into Yusuke's room and Yusuke said "Do you think I should have invited him I feel bad now?" "No cause if you did then would you have been able to talk about whatever it was you wanted to talk about?" Hiei replied. "No you're right I just feel bad..." Before he could finish Kuwabara came back "Well I found it, you really need to try and clean that thing out some time." "Yeah ok" Yusuke chuckled out as he walked Kuwabara to the door. "See you two tomorrow" Kuwabara said as he waved to the two on the couch. Yusuke stood in the doorway and listened as Kuwabara started ranting a bit "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow, man I really wish I could've stayed. I mean this really sucks I'm missing out." Kuwabara started pouting slightly. Yusuke saw this and thought *I wish I could kiss those pouty lips* "its ok we'll be able to joke and shit tomorrow." Yusuke said reassuringly. "You're right thanks" "Aren't I always right now go before your sister drags you out of here." stated in a joking manor "Yeah Bye" Kuwabara waved and took off down the hall. Yusuke was about to close the door when he saw the deliveryman. He paid for the food and brought it to one very hungry demon. They all sat at the table and dug in. After everyone finished dinner they took their dessert into the living room. "So what was so important that you had to drag us here?" Hiei asked "Yes Yusuke you said it involves your mother is she well?" Kurama asked sounding concerned. "Oh yeah she is fine as a matter of fact she is great" Yusuke replied smiling at what his mother said earlier. "Well!" The two demons said growing a bit impatient. "Well..." he told them everything, the dream, his mother knowing, and her understanding. "Wow" was all they could get out, but their expressions said it all. "Yeah I know I never thought she would be so understanding either. I mean she just never struck me as the kind of person who would support this lifestyle." Yusuke said still a little shocked but proud that he had his mother's blessing let alone she was encouraging him. After the shock wore off Hiei was the first to speak "Hn well I do agree with your mother about one thing if he doesn't love you he is the biggest damn fool in this world." "Thanks Hiei do you really man that." "Of course moron, also anyone who knows you two knows you're perfect for each other." Hiei stated Matter-O-Factly. "Oh Koibito that is one of the sweetest thing you've ever said" His fox planted kisses all over his face. The fire demon blushed then said cool it fox." Kurama kissed him once more on the lips and stopped. "Well let's hope he feels the same" Yusuke said still unsure if he would. "Best not to worry too much Yusuke" chimed in Kurama. "Yeah I know you're right." Hiei excused himself for a moment. "Oh wait what time is it?" "It's about 8:45, why?" Asked Kurama "I was supposed to call Keiko, she had a date with Yukina." "Oh yeah Yukina told me she was happy because she thinks that tonight is the night Keiko makes it official" Kurama said happy she found love in the ningen world. "Hiei must be happy." "Well actually he doesn't know" "Why not!" "She doesn't think he'll like the idea of her marrying Keiko, dating is ok but marriage is permanent." "Well I hope she does and I doubt he'll be mad, besides they really love each other like you and Hiei." Kurama just gave him a big smile. "I might as well ask her tomorrow when she comes to see us off." Yusuke said happily. Hiei walked back in and took his spot next to Kurama. "I think we should get going if we are going to be leaving early." Kurama said politely. "Yeah I guess you're right well lets go pack up your leftovers" with that they all made there way to they dinning room. Everything was just about packed when Yusuke said "Hiei you didn't even eat the other piece of cake I ordered" "Hn well I planned on eating it with the fox when we got home." Hiei replied with a mischievous grin. "What do you mean you know I don't like eating..." he faltered when he knew what Hiei was thinking. "Umm gomen Yusuke but we really need to get going" said Kurama in a hurried tone. "Well I don't blame you" Yusuke replied finding humor in seeing Kurama so anxious with that they said their good-byes, Hiei grabbed their food and Kurama grabbed Hiei's shirt and drug him out. All Yusuke heard was "Damn fox you're sexy when you're being forceful" then he heard Kurama say "Well if we don't hurry..." Yusuke laughed doubting they'd even make it home before Kurama pounced Hiei and knowing it wouldn't have been the first time. Yusuke closed the door and went into the kitchen *Well I better leave Okaasan's dinner out so she won't have to cook* He placed her dinner on the table and went to sleep.


	2. The Right Kind of Wrong chapter 2

~Next Morning~

Everyone met up at Genki's temple. Yusuke was late as usual "Sorry I'm late but my mom kept telling me bye and pep talking me" Kurama and Hiei gave each other a knowing look and the others decided to shrug it off. Yusuke was about to say something else when he felt some one jump on his back and wrap their arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He smiled knowing who it was she always did that to him ever since they were kids. "Hey Keiko!" Yusuke said smiling as his best friend clung to him. "Yusuke!" she craned her neck around to kiss his cheek. Still hanging on she whispered in his ear. Every one watched as she whispered in his ear all they heard was Yusuke's half of the conversation "Really...No shit...Oh how sweet...It would be and honor...of course" "WHAT!?" everyone except Genki shouted because she already knew. "Hold on!" Yusuke said in a stern voice, then softened it and said "Well are you going to stay here while I tell them or do you plan on getting down." She hugged him tighter "Ok ok just loosen your grip" Yusuke said almost choking she did and stayed on him. "Well that's better now then Keiko has some news but is afraid to tell you herself so she wants me to tell you all" Hiei spoke up "Ok, but" before he could finish Yusuke cut him off "Oh yeah this will go a lot easier if you let me tell you without interruptions." They all nodded "Well last night Keiko and Yukina went out to dinner and when dessert came they both took a bite of their cake only to find rings in them. It seems they both planned on proposing that night. They accepted and slipped the rings on each other's fingers. Keiko gave Yukina a rare pink diamond in the shape of a heart and Yukina gave her well look for your selves" He help up her hand showing a ring with a perfect cerulean blue tear drop gem. Then he continued "They set the wedding date for next winter since her love is an ice demon she thought it was only fitting and she would like me to give her away and Hiei to give Yukina away. Well that's it so now all of you know and if you are wondering where Yukina is she is behind you." Yusuke said grinning that his best friend was so happy. Everyone stood there stunned except Hiei he ran up to Yukina picked her up and swung her around. They all smiled and went to congratulate the girls. Yusuke took Keiko to Yukina and the girls got praised and questioned. "Oh Keiko I'm very happy for you two but why couldn't you tell us." Kurama inquired as did Kuwabara "Yeah what were you scarred of?" "Will you guys cool it and let them answer already they probably feel cornered by you all." Yelled Yusuke. The men uttered their apologies and Yukina spoke up "Well for me it was that I didn't know if Hiei would accept this for one main reason, she is a ningen." "As for me I knew Yusuke would support us and I was almost positive Kurama would understand but as for Kuwabara well I didn't want to tell him because of those close minded asses he hangs with not Okubo and the rest of the gang the other ones, I automatically thought he would be against my excuse me our marriage." Keiko added with a bit of worry still on her face. They all had a variety of expressions one of hurt, one of sympathy, and one of anger. "Oh my loves I understand how you two felt and I want you to know no matter what I will always support you, now promise me you will let me help you with the wedding and make you two the best and most beautiful bouquets." Kurama stated in such a kind and compassionate tone that the girls nearly cried. They both ran up to him latched on to his side then kissed and thanked him. Hiei quickly grabbed Yukina and drug her off. Then Kuwabara asked Keiko to come with him. They left Genki, Yusuke, and Kurama there talking amongst themselves. "What was that about?" Yusuke asked "Don't worry about it dimwit lets just go inside" said Genki in a loving but firm tone. "Yeah ok lets go Kurama"

~Hiei and Yukina~

Before Yukina said anything she noticed that she was surrounded by a rainbow of roses "Hiei, why are we in Kurama's garden" Yukina asked puzzled by their sudden exit. "I needed to speak to you privately" Hiei said with a tremble in his voice. "Oh Hiei what's wrong?" his sister asked concerned that he sounded upset. She turned around and saw him do something he rarely ever did. "Oh my Hiei what's wrong, what happened?" She was now in tears as he replied "Do I really scare you?" His voice was getting shakier. "What!?" she whispered. "You were afraid to tell me." "Hiei" she clung to him tightly "I'm never scared of you what I meant was that I was worried you wouldn't like the idea of Keiko being my wife." "I would never disapprove of your love for each other, I love you too much and I truly love Keiko for making you happy. So never in your life think you have to keep something from me." Hiei said in a soft and relieved voice. "Thank you Hiei and I swear I will never keep anything from you. I love you so much. So I take it you are going to be walking me down the aisle." Yukina asked but knew full well what his answer was. "Of course I am, nothing in these worlds could keep from it" Hiei said Matter-O-Factly. "Great!" She chirped happily he kissed and hugged her tight then they took off back to the temple.

~Keiko and Kuwabara~

Kuwabara was about to speak but Keiko stopped him "See I knew you wouldn't be able to accept this marriage I can see the anger in your eyes. Well let me tell you something Kazuma Kuwabara I don't give a fuck what your friends think and even if it pains me to say it I will if you can't accept this then don't fucking bother to speak to me and..." he interrupted her by screaming "Son of a Bitch Keiko can you let me say what I need to say then you can finish cursing me to hell" Kuwabara really didn't like yelling at her but she had completely pissed him off. She stood there silent because she never saw him this mad before. "Good now first off calm down, second I could careless if my friends don't like the way Yukina and you are. They hate anything that's different, and last don't ever presume to know what I'm thinking yes I'm angry but it's only because you compared me to those dumb asses I call friends. I don't give a damn if you are both women as long as you love each other then its ok with me. I don't put a limit on love. Hell look at Hiei and Kurama they're two demon lovers and I couldn't be happier for them. Hell I hope that one day I will be loved as much as you all are, but I doubt it will be ever as real as yours." Kuwabara replied calming down. *Was that sadness I just saw in his eyes?* Keiko thought then spoke with tears in her eyes "Don't say that there is someone out there who is going to love you just as much if not more then you love them." "I'm not sure about that but thanks." He replied in an unemotional tone but she saw all his doubt in those eyes. She ran up to him and hugged him hard. She began sobbing uncontrollably "Keiko!?" He held her and stroked her hair "I'm so very sorry Kuwabara I'm such a bitch for cursing you, can you ever forgive me?" she pleaded on his muscular chest. "Don't ever call yourself that around me do you understand me." His voice was stern and adamant she nodded and his tone softened then said "I could never be mad at you for telling me what was on your mind so of course I forgive you." "Thank you." She kissed his cheek and hugged him once more then let go. "Even if you were wrong." He said in a mocking tone. She slapped his back playfully and said "Shut you asshole" They laughed and walked to Genki's temple.

~Genki's Temple~

When they entered the temple everyone was there to greet them "Oh love are you ok?" Yukina asked seeing her fiancé's red eyes. "Yes sweetie I am I'll explain later." Keiko answered then leaned over to kiss her bride-to-be's lips. "What the hell happened!?" yelled Yusuke after seeing Keiko's eyes. "Calm down Urameshi we had a little chat that's all" Kuwabara replied calmly. Yusuke looked at Keiko for reassurance. She nodded and said "I'm ok Yusuke really." Then she turned back to her love. "Fine" said Yusuke in a calmer tone. "So are you all ready or what?" asked Genki then Kurama added "Yeah we should get going guys." They all said bye and the gang took off to the Dark Forrest.

~Demonic Forrest~

They walked until they found a nice leveled and spacious area in the middle of the woods. "Well I suggest since it's around noon we go ahead unpack, setup camp, and then do a little sparring after we can eat." Hiei stated. They all agreed and went to find a spot to set up their tents. Yusuke put down his emerald green duffle bag and began unpacking he tent. Before he started he heard a few curse words then a grunt. "What's up Kuwabara" Yusuke asked as he turned to see Kuwabara kicking his unassembled tent. "Damn stupid tent I can't put it up." Yusuke laughed loudly then asked "Well baka hold on and I'll help you." He put down his own tent and went to help him. "Ok help me put the frame up first then tie down the cover over it." Yusuke said still chuckling. "Hey Urameshi I'll do it myself if you can't control yourself." Kuwabara said a little peeved. "Ok I'm sorry lets just do it." *OH God I can't help but liking it when he's mad* they had the tent almost put up all they needed was one more pole to put up. "Hey I'll hold this end and you put this half in there." Kuwabara said "Uh sure" Yusuke replied nervously not liking the position he would be in. Kuwabara held his end and waited for Yusuke "Well Urameshi are you going to sit there and stare at me." He said jokingly. *Fuck I was staring, who cares he's beautiful.* "Yeah right you wish." Yusuke said as he forced out a laugh. So Yusuke moved behind Kuwabara and all he could think was *He smells so good, his body is so warm and inviting, damn I want to kiss him right now...shit not now calm down...I need help!* "Kurama!" he shouted with a hint of panic that Kuwabara didn't catch. "Dammit Urameshi that was my ear!" Kuwabara huffed. "Sorry." Yusuke said dejectedly. "Kurama!" he shouted again. Kurama came running hearing the panic in his friends voice. "Yusuke what's wrong!?" Yusuke whispered in his ear "Yes of course." was Kurama's only response. Soon after Yusuke took off and Hiei catching the scene took off after him. "What the hell was that about?" Kuwabara asked confused by his friend's sudden flight. "Oh its nothing, he just started feeling...sick." replied Kurama not really wanting to lie to one friend but not wanting to betray another. "Well I should go and check on him." said Kuwabara now concerned that his friend was feeling ill. "NO!" Kurama shouted then his voice fell soft again "I mean Hiei is with him and we need to put up your tent and we should put his up too." "Ok" was all he said. They finished his tent and started on Yusuke's.

~Hiei and Yusuke~

Yusuke ran until his legs gave way and he fell, he decided to just sit there. Soon he heard rustling and knew who it was. "Leave me alone Hiei." His tone was quiet and dejected. "Hn why did you run off like that?" Hiei asked in his usual tone. "I don't want to talk about it." He was embarrassed that Hiei of all people had seen him like this. *He must think I'm weak, I can't tell him why he will just laugh at me.* "Dammit Yusuke Urameshi just tell me now or I can take off my bandana and find out for myself." shouted Hiei angry that his friend was being stubborn. *I know he cares...but I just don't want him to think I'm being a child...but I do need to tell someone and I know he wouldn't really intrude on my private thoughts...uhhh it shouldn't be this hard, I just can...* his train of thought was cut off by a loud growl "So do it then." Yusuke replied with a sense of relief. Hiei walked around to face him; he looked into those chocolate brown eyes and saw embarrassment but also approval. He took off his white bandana and opened his Jagan. When he did he saw everything he was thinking and feeling. Lust, fear, embarrassment, and shame it was all there. He quickly closed it and sat next to Yusuke. "You moron how could you think I would mock you?!" He said in a caring tone. "I'm sorry Hiei I'm just so mixed up at the moment." "So that's why you ran off well I don't blame you for that. You know your gonna have to face him sooner or later this weekend. I know it's hard to control yourself around someone you really want but I also know you can do it." Hiei said as he scooted closer to his friend. "I know it was just nerves and I lost myself for a moment. I want to wait until tomorrow to be alone with him. I need today to think of the exact words to say it." He sighed feeling a bit frustrated now. "I get that but how are you going to think of the right words when he is going to be constantly around you? You can't run into the woods every time you can't face him or have one of us save you and you know we would." Hiei said gently. "Can't you or Kurama pair with me instead for our sparring and I'll just tell him we needed to change it up a bit?" Yusuke asked almost pleading. "Sure Yusuke but don't put this off too long." Hiei replied. "I know, I won't I just need today...hey thanks." "You don't have to thank me that's what friends do they help, you'd be surprised how alike we really are." Hiei smiled at his friend and added "Well Yusuke are we ready to head back to camp yet?" Yusuke takes a deep breath and says "Yes I think so" Hiei knew this was hard for his usually strong friend so he said "We'll walk back slowly, how about that and we can talk some more." "Ok" Yusuke felt a bit more relieved that they were taking their time.

~Back in Camp~

They walked up to the campsite and Yusuke was surprised to see his tent was fixed. Kurama and Kuwabara walked up to them, Kuwabara was the first to speak "Are you feeling all right?" "Um...yeah why?" Yusuke replied totally confused. Kurama jumped in "I'm sorry Yusuke I know you didn't want him to know you had gotten sick but he was gonna insist on following you." "That's ok Kurama, it was silly to try and hide that anyways" Yusuke mentally let out a relieved sigh cause Kurama stopped him. "Well I'm feeling much better thanks to Hiei, but thanks for being concerned." "Ok well that's good now I'm going to go and change so we can spar." "I believe I will too." Kurama added. When Kuwabara turned his back Yusuke whispered "Thank you" to Kurama "No problem" he winked and was off behind Hiei who was already off to their tent. Kurama caught up to him so he could explain what everything. Yusuke went into his own tent to change. Minutes later everyone was out. "Ok let's go Urameshi, prepare to get your ass handed to you." Kuwabara's tone was as cocky as ever. "Actually we are sparring with either Kurama or Hiei." "What, but we always spar together why change it now?" "Well I thought it is good to test our limits I mean that is the whole point of this trip isn't it and who better to test them against then them." He said pointing to a smiling Kurama and a smirking Hiei. He thought *That and hopefully confess my love to you.* "I guess your right but who is sparring with who?" Kuwabara said hoping that he got Kurama he knew Hiei would enjoy this too much. "I'll choose!" Hiei said smirking evilly. Kuwabara said a silent prayer in vain that he got Kurama. Hiei saw this and it made his decision better, he chuckled only soft enough for his lover to hear. Kuwabara gulped and said in a barely audible voice "Oh shit." "Oh shit is right let's go Kuwabara." Hiei said as he laughed almost a spine tingling laugh. They all knew he was enjoying watching Kuwabara squirm. Kuwabara regained his composure and in his usual overconfident tone "Fine but don't go crying when I whoop your ass" Hiei rolled his eyes and they took off into the woods. "So how bad is he gonna beat him?" Yusuke asked "Not bad just a few bruises, some gashes, and maybe one concussion, but that's only cause he is learning self-control." Kurama replied with a smirk of his own that was much like Hiei's. "Well let's go ahead and take off." "Sure." his voice changed back to his normal sweet one. Soon they took off in the opposite direction of their companions.

~Hiei and Kuwabara~

They reached one of the darkest parts of the forest. For normal beings it would have been a horrible place. Too dark to see anything not even their hands in front of their faces, but since they weren't normal it wasn't a problem. "Well shrimp are you ready?" Kuwabara was intent on not letting Hiei think his intimidation earlier would work now. "Ha, do your worst punk." He replied with that Kuwabara charged him, but Hiei flashed behind him and almost grabbed him but Kuwabara barely dodged him. "Awe good try." Kuwabara said in a smug way. "I wasn't even trying." Hiei's retort was just as smug and ran at him. Kuwabara got in a defensive stance and waited. Hiei threw a punch but it was blocked. Then Kuwabara kicked his knee up and landed it right in Hiei's stomach. He moved back to see Hiei barely flinch but it was enough to make Kuwabara shoot his mouth off "Ohhh was that too rough for you? Ok next time I'll be gentler." Hiei was up in a flash, he hated being mocked especially by him. He landed a couple of punches to the unsuspecting Kuwabara. "Oh not shooting your fucking mouth off anymore are you." Kuwabara's mind was clouded with anger and spat out "Yeah you're real fucking smug right now when all you did was sucker punch me like a bitch." Hiei was in his face in a matter of seconds and no more words were spoken. If they needed to say anything it was done through a punch here and a kick there. Kuwabara threw a punch and Hiei dodged it easily. Then Hiei threw a punch at him and he caught his fist, but Hiei punched with his other fist and Kuwabara caught it too so Hiei kicked him in his stomach. Kuwabara couldn't let him get a hit in without him doing it too so he head butted him. Hiei got dazed by that giving Kuwabara enough time to pick Hiei up and body slam him to the rocky ground. Hiei got up and brushed himself off. He smirked and was behind Kuwabara in mere seconds, he picked him up surprisingly easy. He pile drives him onto the forest floor, and then kicked him when he was down on the ground. Kuwabara spat out some blood then got up and wiped his mouth off. He laughed evilly and went for Hiei sweeping his feet out from under him. Hiei fell to the floor, before he could get up Kuwabara pinned him back down and stared punching wildly at Hiei's jaw. Hiei pushed him off and felt blood on his mouth. Seeing it infuriated the little fire demon. He flew to him and they started fighting again. This went on for hours until finally Hiei struck Kuwabara in the back of the head and he fell to the dirt and knocked out. Hiei picked his limp body and carried him back to the camp. He knew Kurama was going to have to heal both of their cuts and bruises. He has to admit at least to himself that Kuwabara gave him a few good blows. He even saw a vast amount of improvement in his skill and spirit sword technique, but he wouldn't ever let him know that.

~Kurama and Yusuke~

They strolled in the woods for about thirty minutes before agreeing on the perfect spot to spar. This place was similar to the one Kuwabara and Hiei fought in same darkness, same size the only difference was that their area had boulders and was a lot more cluttered. To the both of them it would make for an interesting session. "So are you feeling any better Yusuke" asked a still concerned Kurama. "Not really because I still don't know what to say." Yusuke answered feeling a bit frustrated. "Well I know how you feel, but it needs to be done." "I know Dammit can we just spar so I can take my mind off of it for now." Yusuke spouted not trying to hear the obvious. "As you wish" Yusuke took a fighting stance as Kurama charged him. He threw the first punch and the fight was on. Yusuke blocked it and kneed Kurama in the stomach. Kurama chuckled and back flipped to take a defensive stance. Yusuke flew up to him and tried to land a punch but Kurama grabbed his arm and flipped him to the rocky ground. Yusuke got up to uppercut Kurama as he stumbled back a bit Yusuke swept his feet from underneath him. Kurama got up and in a swift move was behind Yusuke and threw him over his head causing Yusuke landed hard on the rough terrain. He got up and started fighting again. Yusuke tried hitting him again but missed. Kurama landed several punches to his gut. Yusuke blocked a few and landed a couple more before Kurama started really hitting him. Kurama punched Yusuke in the stomach and chuckled. Yusuke was now furious that his friend was laughing at him. "What the fuck is so funny?" "Oh Yusuke don't act like you don't know." Kurama's reply was oozing with an impish delight "No I don't know, why you are laughing?" Yusuke said getting angrier now. Kurama looked at his friend sympathetically and said "For someone who doesn't want to think about their problems your doing a poor job of it." "What are you talking about?" Yusuke asked knowingly. "Oh come off of it Yusuke we both know you can fight a hell of a lot better than you've been fighting today." Kurama's tone was harsher because his friend was playing dumb. A stunned Yusuke stared at his dear friend that only spoke the painful truth. He knew that it had been affecting his fighting lately; he even had a few close calls because of it. But the simple fact was that he didn't need another lecture now when all he wanted to do was relieve his frustration. Without warning as if he was possessed Yusuke attacked Kurama who had his guard down. He punched his friend in the jaw and kneed him in the gut. Kurama fell to the ground and doubled over in agony. Kurama was able to kick him back as he tried to stomp him. Yusuke still blinded with rage raised his hand to shoot his Spirit Gun. Kurama got up slowly, just in time to see Yusuke's raise his hand. The look in his eyes was something he's only seen when he is an enemy. He knew Yusuke wasn't himself but he couldn't risk him not realizing he was about to shoot one of his closest friends. So Kurama gathered his strength and changed from his human form to his Youko form. His beautiful red locks changed to gorgeous silver hair. Before Yusuke knew it Youko Kurama was behind him he tried to reach back and hit him but couldn't. Kurama punched Yusuke hard enough to knock him unconscious. Kurama thought as he picked up the pile on the ground *I don't know what has gotten into you Yusuke but what ever it is I will get to the bottom of it even if I have to beat it out of you.* Kurama was too tired to carry him in his human form so he stayed in his Youko form and walked back to camp.

~Back in Camp~

Sensing his lover near by he called out "Hiei" there was no answer. Entering the camp he called out again "Hiei" "Hn" Hiei replied. Hiei turned and was shocked to see his lover transformed and Yusuke over his shoulder before he could ask anything Kurama spoke "You too I see." "Yes he got a little too cocky." his lover answered with a little chuckle then added "But what happened with you and Yusuke?" "I'll explain after we put these two in their tents and make sure they're ok" Kurama replied a bit tired. They took both boys to their tents where they cleaned and fixed them up. After they helped their friends Hiei chuckled again and said "Something tells me they won't be up till tomorrow." "Yes I suppose your right." Kurama couldn't help but sound sad. "What's wrong Fox?" Hiei asked worried that his kitsune was upset. "Lets go to our tent and I'll tell you." They went inside and Kurama threw himself in Hiei's arms and told him everything. Hiei was pissed that Yusuke was gonna shoot love no his life, but Kurama told him not to because he wasn't Yusuke, it was like something took over him and made him flip out. Although Hiei promised he wouldn't hurt him he couldn't forget it either. It was getting darker and the other two hadn't woken yet. Hiei and Kurama had eaten and were now lying down to go to sleep. Hiei kissed the back of his fox's neck and held him tight to make sure nothing happened to him while they slept. Hiei sighed and said "I love you Kurama." Kurama smiled big and even if Hiei couldn't see it he knew that he was. "I love you too baby."

~Next Day~

Yusuke woke up and confusion hit him the last thing he remembered was Kurama talking to him. Now he was in his tent all cleaned and changed in to his pajamas. He didn't even know why he was a bit sore; he knew they hadn't been fighting that badly. He mentally scolded himself *think Dammit think* then like a flash of light it all came back. He sucker punched Kurama, then kicking him, the anger he felt, and raising his hand to fire his Spirit Gun at him. Yusuke bolted up stumbling out of his blanket. He franticly exited his tent yelling "Kurama, Kurama where are you?" He looked up to see Kurama and Hiei talking as they ran to see what the hell was wrong. They stopped in front of Yusuke and instinctively Hiei jumped in front of Kurama in case Yusuke tried to pull that stunt again. "What is it Yusuke?" Hiei said still very much angry about what he was told. "-sighs- Hiei I know you're pissed off at me and I don't blame you, but please don't hold this against me. I swear I didn't know what the hell I almost (he really realized what could have happened) Oh geez I almost hurt him. I didn't know all I remember was that Kurama and I were arguing then I woke up. It took me a few minutes to even realize what had happened, Kurama please believe me I would never hurt you. You don't have to but I hope you can forgive me." Yusuke pleaded with tears threatening to come out. Kurama looked at his gloomy friend and placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder. Hiei understood and moved out of the way. "I forgive you and Hiei forgives you too." "Hn, don't speak for me fox!" Hiei spoke harshly. He moved so that he stood directly in front of Yusuke then he grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him to his level and said "I believe you would never hurt Kurama and so I forgive you, but know this if your ever try to fire at him again or try to hurt him I will hunt you down and kill you." Yusuke gulped and nodded. With all that said Yusuke pulled Kurama and Hiei into a tight embrace and thanked them profusely. Kuwabara stepped out of his tent to see his three teammates in a group hug. "Uh hey guys what's up?" Kuwabara asked confused as to why they were hugging. The three broke the embrace fast and all said "Nothing." "Oook so are we going to be with the same partners as yesterday?" *Kami, I hope not* Hiei saw the anxiety in his face and chuckled. Kurama chuckled too while saying "No, Hiei and I need to spar together since I don't think you two are not quite healed enough to spar with us today." The guys felt a bit embarrassed remembering the incidents the day before and both nodded in agreement. They all gathered firewood and Kurama cooked breakfast. Everybody except Yusuke ate, he was way too nervous to eat all he could do was think. *Umm Kuwabara I love you, No that's dumb. Ok so hmm...Oh yeah by the way I love you. That's even dumber dammit think what about...* He was literally shaken out of his thought "Urameshi, Hello any one home?" "Umm what?" "Wow you were really deep in thought what's up?" "Nothing what did you need?" Kuwabara knew something was up but decided not to push the matter any further. "I said are you ready?" "Wait!, Where's Kurama and Hiei?" He asked panicky knowing there was no way out. "They already left." he replied. *Oh great they knew I would have tried to get out of it* "Ok, yeah I'm ready." They both turned grabbed their sports bottles and left.

~Hiei and Kurama~

"Do you think it was ok for us just to leave Yusuke?" Kurama asked his lover "Yes you knew he would have had one of us help him out of it." Hiei replied "Your right and he needs to do it, what do you thinks gonna happen?" "I honestly don't know dear I just hope he takes it well this place frowns on this kind of love so it may be put in his mind that its wrong." Hiei answered his darling Kitsune sadly. "Yes honey but I know I saw love in Kuwabara's eyes when he was worried about Yusuke it was a flash but it was there." Even if you did it's a matter of he can see it?" "Well all we can do is wait" "Yes so we might as well begin sparring." Kurama said to his little fire demon. They both got into a fighting stance and began.

~Kuwabara and Yusuke~

They walked for a long time in silence until Kuwabara stopped him. It wasn't until Yusuke looked up that he noticed his surroundings *What? How did we end up in the same spot Kurama and I were in? Please let his and Hiei's words give me strength* suddenly he heard "Dammit Urameshi what the fuck is wrong with you!?" "Nothing" He replied defensively. "Don't give me that shit you've been spaced out the whole trip now tell me!" "Fine do you really want to know?" "Yes!" Kuwabara said a little calmer. "Well Umm" Yusuke mumbled something that sounded like curses and said "Well uhhh Kuwabara we've been friends for along time and well –hard breath- for a while now I have had these feelings for you at first I thought it was just a phase but then it never went away, they only grew stronger." "What are you saying Urameshi?" He asked confused. "Umm what I'm trying to say is well –sighs- I Love you with all my heart and soul." Yusuke said nervously. "You're kidding me right?" replied an extremely stunned Kuwabara. "No" *OH great I knew this was a mistake* Yusuke thought. "Kuwabara I really love do love you all your faults and all your wonderful qualities." Yusuke bit his bottom lip as he awaited a response. *Is he joking Oh Kami no he isn't, I don't know what to say how can he do this to me.* Kuwabara thought getting angrier by the minute. "How dare you Urameshi we were suppose to be friends and you go and pull a stupid stunt like this." Yusuke looked shocked and hurt. He tried to speak but got stopped by he pissed off friend. "What makes you think you can come and mess with my head with your mixed feelings or what the fuck makes you think I would ever feel the same?" Yusuke winced at his last comment. Kuwabara saw him and continued "I'm going now and I don't want you to follow me. I don't want to see you, for how long I don't know maybe forever but until I know for sure don't contact me and if I need to join you on a mission send someone else, then we will either not speak to each other or only talk about what has to be done because I really can't stand you right now." Through Yusuke's saddened tears he said "Fine leave but before you do let me tell you one thing." "What is..." before Kuwabara could finish Yusuke yelled through his now hurt and angry tears. "I love you Dammit and deep down I'm sure that you feel the same, but if for some reason you feel ashamed of your feelings or not ready to admit them fine but just remember this I will wait for a while but not forever, you'll realize one day that all I said was true and that I am the best you never had. One day you might want to admit you love me but it could be too late and I will have regretfully moved on with my life and out of yours." Yusuke knew that he could actually never move on but he couldn't tell him that. Some thing in Kuwabara snapped and he struck Yusuke extremely hard, kicking his side while he was down and stormed off screaming. "I hate you Urameshi and I could careless what happens to you if you died now I'd dance on your grave!" Yusuke stayed on the cold hard ground where he landed. He never thought Kuwabara would hit him out of anger. Shaking violently he pulled his knees to his chest and cried uncontrollably feeling helpless he thought *How can love hurt so much* He couldn't move all he could do was lay there and cry.

~Hiei and Kurama~

They were in the middle of sparring when all of a sudden Kuwabara whizzed by them. "What the hell!?" Hiei asked surprised. "I don't know lets go and see." replied Kurama. They ran after him. "Kuwabara Stop!" yelled Kurama. He didn't listen; he just kept running as if his life depended on it. "Kuwabara please stop!" Kurama yelled again. He still didn't listen he just tried to ignore the shouting. Hiei appeared in front of him and startled him causing him to fall back. Kurama caught up to them and said "What's wrong Kuwabara?" "What's wrong, What's wrong!? Oh nothing just your friend is a sick bastard, that's all." That comment shocked Kurama and just made Hiei sick with disgust. "What happened?" Hiei demanded "That mother fucker told me he loved and I left but not before knocking him one." Kuwabara said still very much angry. The murderous look in Kuwabara's face just about set Hiei off. Hiei was about to kill him until he look over at his darling kitsune and saw the pain then anger in his lover eyes. He looked deeply into them and actually feared for Kuwabara. "How about you go check on Yusuke and I..." "NO" Kurama cut him off "I will stay and have a chat with our dear friend and you go find Yusuke" his tone was so icy and emotionless that Hiei didn't protest. He was off in a blink of an eye. "So he finally told you huh?" Kurama asked coolly. "What do you mean you knew?" Kuwabara asked stunned he couldn't believe that the most honest one of the group wouldn't have spoken up. "Of course." "Why didn't you stop him, don't you know that it's not right to love another man?" Kuwabara screamed. "First off don't you ever raise your voice to me and second how stupid are you to ask me that question or haven't you seen my lover?" Kurama said just as angry as Kuwabara. "Well you're from another world and not humans so you don't know better, but Urameshi does." he spat out. "So you hit him because he told you he loves you." Kurama's blood was boiling more and more with every word Kuwabara spoke. "Hell yeah I hit him someone needs to knock this sickness out of him." Kuwabara replied nonchalantly. "Oh poor you, you should be lucky someone like Yusuke loves you." Kurama said with his tone oozing with bitterness. "Lucky you call that lucky well then I just want to be the unluckiest man alive." Kuwabara seethed. "Fuck Kuwabara how can you act so cold towards him don't you know how long it took him to face that he feels something for you let alone work up the nerve to actually tell you he loved you or how much he is hurting now!" Kurama yelled viciously. "I already told him and now I'll tell you I don't care what happens to him if he died now I would dance on his grave." That was all Kurama could take. He jumped at Kuwabara and put death grip around his throat. Kurama knew he couldn't breath but through his rage he didn't care. He looked Kuwabara in the eyes and in an icy low tone he said "You love him I saw it in your eyes and as for those words you spoke to him to bad you won't live long enough to regret them." With that he tightened his grip but before he could kill him Hiei ran up to him with Yusuke curled around his body still crying. "Please Kurama he isn't worth it." Hiei said in a saddened tone but even his lover's tears and tone didn't change his mind it wasn't until a broken and strained voice said "Please just leave him alone" Kurama dropped Kuwabara and ran to Yusuke in tears. He took him out of Hiei's arms and held him tight. Kuwabara gasped for air then looked up at his former friends. He saw the anger and sadness in each of their faces but it was still Yusuke's that made him flee and the two demons just held their heartbroken friend while he cried. When they finally made it back to camp all of Kuwabara's shit was gone, they laid a now sleeping Yusuke in their tent as they packed his stuff up first. After an hour of packing they were ready to leave. Kurama carried all of their things while Hiei carried Yusuke. They trudged through the forest to angry to be tired even after their strenuous sparring session. It was almost night fall when they finally reached Genki's Temple. They knocked on her door and a very groggy and irritated Genki answered "Yes what is it?" She was startled to see most of the team at her door. She wasn't expecting them until the next day. Then she saw Hiei carrying a limp Yusuke "Oh Kami what's wrong?" she almost yelled out. "Can we come in and lay him down then we'll explain." announced Hiei. Genki noticed he had some harshness in his tone mixed with sorrow. "Yes of course come in" The two demons set Yusuke and their belongings in a guest room then they returned to Genki who was anxiously waiting on the couch and ordered them to tell her "So what happened?" Hiei and Kurama looked at each other and since Hiei was more level headed he spoke "Well Yusuke told Kuwabara his feelings for him and he took it bad." "How bad?" Genki asked not caring if the worry showed on her face. "He cursed him, told him he didn't care if he died, and hit him; well that's a short version." Hiei answered her a little bitterly. "Kami no and I see Yusuke took it rather hard." "Of course he took it hard how the fuck would you take it!?" Kurama yelled. "Calm down love" Hiei caressed his shoulders as he began to sob. "I'm sorry Genki" He said between gasps. "Its ok calm down" She told him as she ran a hand through his hair. Kurama continued to weep until he passed out. Hiei laid him in the big bed with Yusuke and covered them both up. He returned to the dinning room where Genki sat at the table waiting. He pulled up a chair and she began to speak. "So what do you think we should do?" "I honestly don't know." Hiei answered. "Well if I know Yusuke and I do he will act like his old self in no time." Genki stated hopefully. "I'm not sure you didn't see how cruel Kuwabara was." Hiei's voice was full of emotion. "Yes, well we will just have to wait and see." "I guess" "Let's get some sleep we will be able to think better in the morning" she said as she got up and pat his shoulder. "Ok" he replied as he patted her hand and got up. He walked to the room that held his best friend and his lover he crawled between them and noticed they were both shuddering whether it was from the cool air or from all their cry it didn't matter all he knew was that he didn't want then to be uncomfortable so he raised his body heat. They both stopped their shudders and curled up next to the caring fire demon. He let out a contented sigh as he fell into what he hoped would be a peaceful sleep.


	3. The Right Kind of Wrong chapter 3

~Later on that night~

Kurama and Hiei were jolted awake when they heard someone whimpering. They looked at each other then searched the room for Yusuke; he was curled up in a tight ball crying softly. Kurama jumped out of bed and ran to the other side. Hiei turned to face his friend and his heart broke at the very sight of Yusuke in the fetal position. "Yusuke what's wrong?" Kurama asked in a sorrowful tone. He just kept sobbing and didn't even move when Kurama touched his shoulder. "Please Yusuke" Kurama begged. Kurama began to crying and hugged Yusuke. Yet Yusuke didn't move, didn't speak, and didn't even acknowledge someone was speaking to him. He was lost in his own world for him it was an oblivious world of torment. Hiei spoke to Kurama first "Kurama please don't cry or you're going to make yourself sick." Kurama couldn't stop even if he wanted to; every time he glanced at his once fearless friend it became painfully obvious of how much he hurt. Hiei reluctantly tore his eyes away his love and back to his friend. "Dammit Yusuke stop this shit now!" His voice was so soft not like the Hiei outsiders knew at all. He gently pulled Kurama off Yusuke then he picked up Yusuke shook him gently. "Dammit cut this out now!" Hiei cried out. Kurama took Yusuke in his arms again and tried several ways to snap him out of it. He laid there dead to the world until *SMACK* he blinked a couple of times and then saw a very confused and sad Kurama over him. "Oh Yusuke I'm so sorry" He said as he started crying once more. Yusuke looked hurt and asked "K...Kurama why?" but Kurama couldn't speak he was crying uncontrollably. Hiei decided to talk for him "Don't be mad Yusuke he didn't know what else to do, he kept trying to console you and get you to stop being a damn zombie. But you wouldn't respond so he kept crying and trying until he knew there was nothing that he could do so he smacked you it was a last minute resort." Hiei was going to continue but was cut off by his crying kitsune "Oh Yusuke I didn't mean to hurt you all I wanted was the pain I saw in your eyes to go away. So I hit you, I thought if I hit you it would snap out of it. That maybe you'd become angry and maybe yell or hit me do anything to take your mind off that damn pain. Forgive me I know now that it was a mistake but I just couldn't see you in so much pain." Kurama sobbed out. Yusuke stared at his pleading friend sighed and said "Kurama don't apologize you did what you thought was necessary and I'm grateful." He tried to smile and convince him he was ok. Kurama knew Yusuke's smile was false and forced that made him look even more miserable. He cried more and buried his head into a pillow. Hiei was torn between a helpless heartbroken Yusuke and a concerned vulnerable Kurama. So he decided to pull both of them up on the bed. He sat against the headboard and held both of men. He spoke to them both and no one at all. "Oh Kami this pain won't last forever, I know it comes in like the tide strong at first then eases back slowly until it is completely gone and before you know it will come again. You just have to take it head on and know its not going to be the same and that if it is you'll know how to handle it." He sighed and looked at both men. He smiled at the sight of them both fast asleep curled to his body then his smile soon faded as he realized that all their problems would be back tomorrow.

~The Next Morning~

Yusuke and Kurama woke first; they both wondered how they ended up on the bed covered up. They finally took notice to their own bodies curled next to Hiei who was sleeping soundly after wearing himself out consoling them when they woke up crying. When they glanced at Hiei all the memories of last night came flooding back. Kurama spoke first "Yusuke pardon me for being such an idiot last night." His tone was calm but Yusuke couldn't help but notice a hint of dread. He thought *Does he really think I couldn't forgive him* He glanced at Kurama and replied "Listen Kurama I said I forgave you last night and I can say I forgive again but you won't believe me unless I prove it to you so" with that he slid carefully out from the death grip Hiei had on him and motioned for Kurama to do the same. He complied and turned to Yusuke. Yusuke looked deeply into Kurama's eyes and hugged him tightly. When the embrace was broken he told him "Now I forgive you even though I didn't think you needed to apologize, I mean you have been there for me and I thank you." Kurama let out a relieved sigh and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Yusuke flinched and said "Uhhh I gotta go." Kurama felt him flinch and asked "Yusuke what's wrong?" "Nothing I uh just have to go." Kurama knew there was something wrong but knew also not to push him, so he gave him an I understand look and told him "I'll be here if you need me." Yusuke thanked him and said to give his thanks to Hiei then took off. Kurama laid back down with Hiei and held him tightly then gave him a light kiss on his forehead.

~Yusuke~

Yusuke decided to take his time walking home. He hung his head and began thinking to himself *what am I gonna do, I can try to act happy but they'll see right through me, but I can't stand all the pity they're going to dish out. Yeah like anyone really thinks it's gonna be ok. Why couldn't he just say he loved me too? Damn I'm not suppose to think of that ass, but still...* Yusuke was cut off his train of thought when he bumped into something well more like someone. He rose his head slowly saying "I'm so sorry I..." He faltered when he realized he had run into the object of his desire and anguish. Kuwabara ignored him and continued talking to his friends. The only thing he did was give Yusuke a go to hell look then quickly looked back to his friends. Yusuke's heart stopped when he saw that face, he bit back the tears as he quietly walked home. Once he reached his house he sighed heavily, he was in no mood for his mothers twenty question game. When he opened the door he was relieved to see a not on the table.

Yusuke,

Had to work late, Hope

everything went well. Talk to you later

Love Mom

Resentment ran through him as he thought *Oh yeah mom real great* Yusuke walked into his room and tried to choke back the tears as he saw a picture of him and Kuwabara. He picked it up and held it tightly to his chest not even bothering to take off his shoes he walked to the radio and Demolition Lovers(by My Chemical Romance)came on he thought *It figures* then he crawled under the blanket and laid there still holding on to that picture. It was already late into the evening when his mother came home she was excited to see her son. "Yusuke!" she called. When she got no answer she went to see if he was sleeping. She opened the door and waked over to his bed "Yusuke" she called softly still no answer. She looked over at his face to see if he might have been sleeping but what she saw was horrid. Yusuke lying there with his eyes open but there was nothing in them no emotion like he was dead but she let a breath out when she saw him breath. She was worried now "Yusuke please." She rubbed his shoulder and begged again "Please baby tell me what's wrong." She was on the verge of tears when she noticed something in his hands; she tried to pry it out of his hands but was unsuccessful. She was only able to make out one face she gasped when she finally realized *Why didn't I see it before* she thought. "Oh Yusuke I'm so sorry." she tried to finish but decided to just hold him. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep, when she woke up she looked at her son and her heart sank she saw the tears in his eyes *my poor baby cried himself to sleep* since she couldn't ask him she decided call one of the only other people would will tell her. She got up and left his room. She gently closed his door then went into the kitchen to call Kurama. Hiei answered the phone "Hello" "Oh hello Hiei this is Yusuke's mom is Kurama home?" "Yes but he's sleeping it id one in the morning." he answered. "Sorry I know its late I just had something to talk to him about" "well can I help you with it" "Umm maybe...I know Yusuke told Kuwabara about his love for him and when I came home he was curled up on his bed, Oh Hiei his eyes looked so dead!" She began to sob and his heart was aching for her but he didn't know if he should tell her. "I uh don't think I should be the one to tell you." "Dammit Hiei tell me, he is my son and I need to know!" She yelled through her sobs. He was surprised at her forcefulness so he said "Ok but if anyone asks you made me." She let out a small snigger at the thought of her let alone anyone making Hiei do anything. "Ok" "Well..." he told her everything and knew better then to leave out anything. "So there it is Ms. Urameshi now what are you going to do now that you know?" The phone was quiet "Hello hello" still no answer all he heard was a door slam. "Oh shit!" was all he said as he hung up the phone and took off. After hearing all of this Atsuko took off to confront Kuwabara. She stormed down the street and up to his door. She pounded on the door as soon as he answered Hiei appeared right behind her and held her as she started crying and screaming "You sorry ass little Mother fucker you could have said something nicer just because you're afraid of his lifestyle is no reason for you to act like a bastard to him. I know this if you ever hurt him or even talk like you did earlier no one will be able to save you not even Kami himself!" She gasped for air then turned into Hiei's arms and wail loudly. He looked at the woman he considered his second mom and then at Hiei who paid him no mind and said "Hmph" as he walked into the house. He was lucky his parents and sister were on visiting his grandmother for a couple of weeks. Hiei took Atsuko home and talked to her just trying to say anything that will soothe her.

~Kuwabara~

As he closed the door behind him he sighed. He just sat there against the door for a minute trying fathom all that had happened this weekend. *How could three little words make me lose everyone? Hmm I know it's because it was Urameshi that said them. I wish he would have never said them, but uhhh no I can't even think that there would be a but in there. Damn Urameshi for trying to change me.* He was so lost in thought that he never realized that he had slid to the floor. He buried his head in his knees and just cried for everyone he lost, lost because of Urameshi as he thought of that he slightly cursed him.

~Next Morning~

Atsuko went in to check on her son. She began to worry when there was no change. Atsuko left his room quickly and decided to call his friends in hopes that they could help her figure out what to do. She called them one by one and all she had to do was say "I need you help please come over now!" They came as fast as they could. Hiei and Kurama came first and knew what was wrong they had discussed it after Hiei came back last night. Then Keiko and Yukina came but they didn't know what was going on, all they knew was that she needed them. "Hello Atsuko what's wrong!?" Keiko asked "She doesn't know?" Atsuko questioned the two demons. They both shook their heads. She sighed and asked them to follow her. All four did as they were told. The guys knew this sight oh too well it was just getting worse by the day. The girls gasped the sight of this once proud member of the Renki now all broken and sorrow filled. His once golden skin was pale and his once joyous expression was blank. Keiko stood there too shocked to cry, talk, do anything. Yukina started sniveling and Hiei's face held every emotion he was feeling at that moment pity, hurt, anger, and even betrayal. Kurama who lately has been wearing his heart on his sleeve cried out as he ran to the bed with Yusuke and held him. He wrapped his arms tightly around him and whispered into his ear "Please Yusuke don't do this please." "Damn him" Hiei said softly. "Damn who Nissan?" Yukina asked through her flowing tears. "Damn why does he have to be such an asshole about this." Hiei kept speaking as if no one else was in the room. "Who!?" Yukina asked again but still got no answer. "Hiei you told me cursing him wouldn't help right? So now I'll tell you the same thing." Atsuko said in a surprisingly calm voice. "You're right sorry…just can't help it." "Ok dammit if we don't get some answers right now I'm going to fucking scream you ask us to come over and help then show me my best friend lying here looking almost dead and when my fiancé your sister Hiei asks you something you don't answer her. Now one of you will tell me what the hell is going on or I will go off on every one here." Keiko huffed out between sniffles. The room fell silent no one knew that the sweet and usually quiet Keiko had it in her. Kurama got up from the bed and walked up to her. "I'll tell you but I'm not sure if you'll like it." She grabbed his hand signaling for him to proceed so he told her every detail and couldn't help but show his irritation. "So you see our dear Kuwabara isn't as nice as he'd like you to believe he is." His tone was bitter and cold. She listened to the whole story and even if she felt the anger rising she couldn't help but feel that there was something was missing. She sighed and spoke "So what are we gonna do?" No one answered they all just left the room to think. They sat there for hours thinking. Still no answers, they were shook out of their thoughts by some music going. They all got hopeful thinking he had snapped out of it. Everyone ran into his room their faces fell as they entered and saw him sitting up, his knees curled up with his arms wrapped around them tight and His face was buried into his lap. All they heard was a sad song playing as cried This is How I Disappear (by My Chemical Romance). They started to move closer to him but he said in a muffled voice "Just leave me alone and let me rot here." Hearing those painful words turned all of their stomachs. Atsuko tried to move closer but was stopped by his emotionless words "I said leave." She almost sunk to the floor but was caught by a pair of strong hands. She silently thanked Kurama and they left him to his misery while they tried to find a way to fix it. They sat and began to think again it the room was completely silent except for the sad tunes from Yusuke's room. The day slipped by fast and Atsuko decided that everyone should leave and get some rest, but no one really wanted to. "Couldn't we just stay here for the night?" Kurama asked. "Of course" she really didn't have the heart to turn them away. "Well lets all try and get some rest, that way we can start thinking with a clear mind in the morning." They all said their goodnights and tried to encourage each other. Yukina and Keiko too the guest room while Hiei and Kurama slept on the couch. This went on for a few more days until the gang reluctantly had to leave. They all promised to keep trying to find away to pull Yusuke through this. A couple of weeks had passed and things still didn't get better if anything Yusuke's condition had worsened. Hiei and Kurama being the strongest had to force feed him most of the time and bathe him afterwards. Yet he still looked to be losing weight and his skin was pasty and had lost its natural glow. All he did was cry and listen to his music.

~Keiko and Yukina's Home~

Keiko was worried about him and knew she had to do something but what. She knew it had to involve speaking with Kuwabara and hearing for herself why he did this, but she also didn't want to look like she was a traitor so she decided to sneak out when she knew everyone would be sleeping and confront him. So she did just that she slunk out of the bed and threw on a pink hoodie to cover T-Shirt and bed pants last she slipped on her sneakers. Then she slowly tiptoed out of their home. As soon as she was out the door she ran to Kuwabara's house.

~Back at Yusuke's~

*I can't stand feeling this way any more all this pain crushing my fucking heart and soul.* Yusuke thought as he sat there on his bed like he had been for weeks. He turned his radio back on not really wanting to listen but it gave him comfort somehow knowing that who ever wrote or sung these songs that drowned out the silence of the night knew what he was going through. He got lost in the thought again *Why does it have to hurt so much, I've never felt anything like this in my entire life, this feeling makes me weak. Please please please just go away, I know I'm hurting my family and friends too. I wish I could tell them that it's all going to be fine but they would know that it was a lie. Why can't they just leave me alone in my own miserable mind…because they love me that's why. Hmph LOVE what does that get you nothing but pain and sorrow. I don't want to hear that shit about love and loss because if you have ever loved and lost you'd know it is better to have been alone in the first place. I'd kill him but it wouldn't make me feel better if anything I would be more hurt, because the sad fact is I still want to be with him. Grrrr I just can't take it anymore I need to be released from the pain of him and all our memories we once shared. –sigh- us like there was ever an us. Oh Kuwabara how could you do this to me was I that much of a love sick fool to just have thought that you could really love me* He shook his thoughts off when he heard the lyrics to the song playing.

Now I'm lost and I'm weary, so many tears

I'm suicidal, so don't stand near me

My every move is a calculated step, to bring me closer

to embrace an early death, now there's nothin left

There was no mercy on the streets, I couldn't rest

I'm barely standin, bout to go to pieces, screamin peace

And though my soul was deleted, I couldn't see it

I had my mind full of demons tryin to break free

They planted seeds and they hatched, sparkin the flame

inside my brain like a match, such a dirty game

No memories, just a misery

Paintin a picture of my enemies killin me, in my sleep

Will I survive til the mo'nin, to see the sun

Please Lord forgive me for my sins, cause here I come..*

with that said Yusuke knew what he had to do all he needed was a sign and there it was at least for him it was one.*That's how I can end every ones suffering* He thought as he opened his window an climbed out.

~Kuwabara's Home~

Keiko reached Kuwabara's home and stood there while she caught her breath. Kuwabara cursed as he woke up to the sound of knocking at his door. He wasn't going to answer it because he remembered the last time someone cam to him in the middle of the night. Then he heard "Kuwabara please I want to talk to you." The door swung open and he grumbled "what is it, do you want curse me out too because of him?!" She sighed remembering what Atsuko told her. "No I just have a couple of questions for you." "Fine come in and ask them." "No…umm I mean why don't we go for a walk." Kuwabara sighed "Sure I'll put on a sweater and some shoes." He left and came back out a few minutes still pulling on one of his shoes. They took off down the street towards no place in particular. They walked in silence for a while until "So what did you want to ask me?" She stopped and stood there quietly trying to figure out ho to ask him. "Um well my first question would be why?" "what do you mean why…it's not right for a man to love another man." She bit back her anger as she said "What about Hiei and Kurama they love each other." He rolled his eyes "Like I told Kurama they're demons it doesn't apply to them." Her tears tried to fall but she wouldn't let them "So what about me them." He stood there silent. "Hmph and I thought you weren't like those losers you call friends!" She spat out bitterly. He grew tired off all this shit everyone had been dishing on him. "I'm not!" Oh please you're just like them, they can't accept what is natural to some people " She said getting more and more frustrated "I told you I'm not like them I can accept if you love Yukina and Hiei loving Kurama" she interrupted him ""But not Yusuke loving you huh?" Like I said "yeah I know it's different but I don't think you even believe that!" He said in an amused tone" Oh and what are you a mind reader or a fortune teller" No but your eyes tell it all" He looked down at his feet before returning her burning stare and said "I don't believe that" "well believe it because I see you love him and I wanted to tell you what you're doing to him." "Hmmm what is he whining I can't help that now if you don't mind I'm leaving." He said aggravated that she would have the nerve to try and read him like that. He tried to move past her but was stopped by a slap dead on his face. She began to cry as he stood there stunned. She screamed through her tears "I wish it was just whining but it's not you're killing him. He sits up in his room all day he hasn't left since the day he got home. He rarely speaks and if he does its something sad. He hasn't stopped crying. I bet you didn't know Hiei and Kurama have had to force fee him an even then they can't get him to eat much. All he does is hold that fucking picture of you two and cry. He is a broken man who doesn't believe in anything anymore that's what he is doing now." She turned to leave but before she got too far away she yelled angrily "You once said if he died you would dance on his grave well that chance might be coming sooner than you think." With that she ran off. He stood there soaking up her words "Is she lying? I mean she has to be Yusuke's not that easily beaten. Why did she say I loved him I mean I care about him he is my friend but why does it hurt so much when I am not with him. It can't be love can it? Kami it is…I love Yusuke Oh Kami Yusuke what have I done I'm so sorry* He knew he had to tell Yusuke now so before it was too late so he ran to his house. All he could do was run then something stopped him in his tracks *something's wrong I can feel it Yusuke's in danger I can sense it but how? I know he's not at home* Kuwabara tried to feel out were he was but couldn't think clearly he calmed his mind and *Kami what are you going to do Yusuke please not that…I love you* His thoughts went wild as he ran faster.

~Yusuke~

"I must be losing my mind I could have sworn I heard Kuwabara saying he loved me." Yusuke muttered as he was reaching his destination. *Perfect this was the place I first realized I loved you Kuwabara and now those feeling are going to die with me. Its better this way better than the heartache killing me slowly.* He could feel the butterflies buildup the minute he saw the edge of the cliff. He sat down and cried while he "Kami forgive me for this as I hope everyone will one day forgive me too." Then after a few minutes of contemplating his decision he got up and in a amusing harsh tone "Hmph well at least I'll be able to finally make Kuwabara happy when he is able to dance on my grave." He turned his back to the cliff not figuring it would be easier to do kill himself if he didn't' have to face the vast open area. He was about to step off when he heard "Urameshi!?" He froze as Kuwabara ran to him with the strangest look on is face. Then he became angrier than he had I a while thinking it would make it easier for him to just yell at him then let it all go. "What did you come to push me off? I know come to cheer this sick queer dies, one less in the world huh!" Those words hurt Kuwabara knowing that was how he acted towards Yusuke. He gasped at his newly discovered lover and how fragile he looked this made him upset and he had to speak. "Yusuke dammit please listen to me…." Yusuke wouldn't let him finish he wouldn't let the orange headed man hurt him more. "Hmm in the time we've been friends you never once called me that" He laughed slightly then continued "that just goes to show that you do truly hate me, I can love you with my all and I do but you'll hate me still nevertheless I don't care I'll love you more." He let the tears fall freely as he smiled a broken hearted smile then he stepped backwards off the cliff. "Yusuke NOO!" Kuwabara screamed then jumped off too. He grabbed Yusuke by the waist and yelled "Sword go long" His spirit energy shot out and boosted them back over the cliff. Yusuke laid there unconscious and Kuwabara became frantic. He sat up and checked his pulse. He breathed easy when he found it, it was irregular but it was there. *He must have just passed out from the stress* Kuwabara sat at the edge of the cliff pulling Yusuke in his arms. He began to shake at the thought of what he had almost lost because of his ignorant ways. Yusuke started coming to but only long enough to hear

"And I feel like there's nothing left to do

But prove myself to you and we'll keep it running

But this time, I mean it

I'll let you know just how much you mean to me

As snow falls on desert sky

Until the end of everything

I'm trying, I'm trying

To let you know how much you mean

As days fade, and nights grow

And we go cold…"

Yusuke let a smile grace his lips thinking *Kami am I in heaven but I killed myself I can't be...but I hear an angel singing and he sounds like Kuwabara…* He blacked out again. Kuwabara sobbed uncontrollably when he saw Yusuke's smile. He just hummed and held Yusuke tighter. Thirty minutes went by when Yusuke finally came to. When he did he heard what he thought was his angel singing again…

And I'm so weak

Is it hard understanding

I'm incomplete

A love that's so demanding

I get weak

I am not afraid to keep on living

I am not afraid to walk this world alone

Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven

Nothing you can say can stop me going home

I am not afraid to keep on living

I am not afraid to walk this world alone

Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven

Nothing you can say can stop me going home

These bright lights have always blinded me

These bright lights have always blinded me

I say

I see you lying next to me

With words I thought I'd never speak

Awake and unafraid

Asleep or dead

Yusuke focused his eyes and saw that it was no angel singing but the love of his life and the source of his torment. Kuwabara froze when he noticed Yusuke's eyes were fully focused on him. They sat there the only sound that came was from the wind whipping by. Yusuke just stayed in his arms afraid that if he moved Kuwabara would vanish. Kuwabara saw the fear in his eyes so he decided he'd better speak up. "Why?" Yusuke laid there shocked realizing this was real. "Why did you save me?" "I had to because you're my…" "Friend was that what you were gonna say? Would a friend have treated me as cruelty as you did…would they have stepped on your feelings like a used cigarette? Plus as long as we have known each other you never called me Yusuke…" "You're right Urameshi is what I called my friend….." "Well then…" Yusuke tried to interrupt him but Kuwabara stopped him fearing this would not go the way he wanted. He grabbed Yusuke's face and pulled it up so he could look into those chocolate brown eyes and saw the tears that desperately tried to break free. Those eyes bore deep into his soul. They threatened to find his everything he had guarded so close to his heart. He inwardly smiled at that thought and in a gentle tone said "But Yusuke Is what I call my heart. Oh Yusuke I do love you with everything in me. I'm sorry for treating you like that. I was just so confused on top of that I was always told that it was dirty and wrong to love a man." He wept harder than he ever thought possible as he tried to continue "I can understand if it's too late and you couldn't even stand too look at me or talk to me for the rest of our lives. I know I have caused you pain and put you through hell but I pray it isn't because I would die without you. If you would have died today I would have too if not by my hands or someone else's then the pain of loss surely would have killed me slowly my heart is yours Yusuke now and Forever…I know I don't deserve to even have you hear me out but I just had to tell you." He inhaled deeply and was about to rant a little more when he was cut off by a hard right cross that made him fly back quite a bit. Kuwabara and Yusuke got up at the same time bother staggering as they did. Kuwabara turned to leave feeling that this was Yusuke's answer albeit not a very nice one but it served him right thinking he could blurt all this out and expect Yusuke to just act like nothing happened." "Hey where are you going I'm not done with you yet!?" Yusuke shouted out. Kuwabara paused and decided to accept whatever he got because he deserved it and more. Yusuke had a new found strength and was up there in a matter of seconds. "Ok Yusuke go ahead and kill me." Yusuke smirked stating "That was for what I had to go thought because of you and this…" he leaned up put his hand to Kuwabara's cheek caressing it as he planted two very different kinds of kisses on him. The first was a sweet soft kiss barely brushing his lips against the orange haired man's lips but the second a very heated and passionate one causing Kuwabara to melt into this kiss opening his mouth as both of the tongues fought to taste the sweetness of each others mouth. Yusuke broke the kiss and finished "is for saving me and finally loving me back." Kuwabara wrapped his arms around Yusuke and held him tightly, immediately his lover did the same. They pulled there bodies as close as they could get them. "Yusuke promise me something…" Kuwabara whispered as he laid his head on Yusuke's inviting shoulder. "Anything" "Promise me you'll never leave me." Yusuke smiled as he whispered back "Death herself would never make me leave you." He let out a sigh of relief and began kissing Yusuke. Their kisses became heated once again and Kuwabara couldn't help but tear his mouth away to run kisses down Yusuke neck. His lips nipping and sucking lightly on his pale and now bruised. skin "Oh…Kami Kuwabara I love you." His new lover breathed out. Gasping out as Kuwabara had suddenly ripped off his shirt moving his lips down to search and kiss his beautifully chiseled chest. Yusuke couldn't stand it. He moaned out "I need you." Kuwabara looked up and replied "Are you sure we're ready for this?" He nodded but chucked to himself that wasn't it just him that ripped off his shirt. Both of their hands began exploring each others bodies. Yusuke lifted the other mans shirt off then they both slid their bottoms off. Gazing at each others naked bodies made Kuwabara blush and his lust grow deeper. Kuwabara leaned to Yusuke's ear and seductively begged him "Make love to me Yusuke, make me yours." Yusuke quickly had Kuwabara on all fours and maneuvered himself behind the taller man. Fluttering kisses on the back of his neck and working his way down to the small of his back. Kuwabara moaned and Yusuke mentally noted that this was a very good spot to tease him in the future. He was sure that Kuwabara was enjoying this but he had to up the excitement level. His rough strong hand slowly reached down to lightly stroke Kuwabara's manhood. That caused the burly voiced man to gasp out in pleasure as he felt a chilly hand wrap it's self around him. He never knew that a single touch could be pure heaven. Yusuke continued sliding his hand up and down, feeling it already nice and slippery from the pre-cum. Kuwabara started rocking his hips forward thrusting his member I and out of his lover's hand. "ohhhhmmmm" was all he could moan out as Yusuke pumped him faster. Kuwabara felt his body tensing up as he got closer the one causing him all this pleasure planted kisses to the small of his back and that sent him over the edge. Thrusting faster he grunted out as he came, out of breath and lost in pleasure Yusuke took this time to begin prepping his now quivering beauty. Slipping in one finger then a second causing Kuwabara to cry out in pleasure mixed with pain as he felt himself begin stretched out. Yusuke soon hit the sweet spot and Kuwabara lost the ability to think let alone speak. His eyes rolled in his head because even if he has had partners before none have ever made him this crazy before. Suddenly he felt a sense of loss as Yusuke removed his fingers but soon a hint of fear spread through his being when he felt the tip of his manhood to replace it. Yusuke being a true gentleman asked Kuwabara if he was ready and nodded still unsure if he was but he knew it was now or never. He slowly slipped in his member little by little as to let him get use to the object invading him. Soon he was all the way inside the shaking man and now had to fight urge to start thrusting wildly in his virgin lover. Kuwabara was biting his lip trying to ignore the immense pain he was in. Soon well sooner than he thought he was actually finding himself pushing back towards Yusuke. Yusuke took his cue grabbed a hold of those sensual hips and began thrusting not sure if could hold back any longer. It took them a couple of minutes to get the rhythm of love making down but soon the raven haired man was making all the right motions and hitting all the right spots. Kuwabara couldn't stifle the moans and grunts that came out of his mouth. "Ohhhh –pant- -pant- more Yusuke!" Yusuke smiled as he held his hips tighter assuring that there would be bruises later on and drove his manhood harder into the groaning man underneath him. Their sweaty bodies moving against each other and the sound of lovemaking was all you could hear up on that cliff. Moments later guttural screams of ecstasy and orgasmic bliss were carried off by the wind. On the dirt and rocks two trembling bodies intertwined with each other. They both were wearing the same tired but happy look on their faces. Kuwabara pulled Yusuke closer to him and held on to him with a fierceness. Both couldn't help but close their eyes because whether it was to anyone else or not to them a great battle had just ensued. "Aishite imasu" Yusuke giggled at that the words his boyfriend had just spoke. "I love you too."

~In the Distance~

Two demons had been watching the whole thing. The attempt, the waiting, the umm lovemaking well part of it at least. "See Hiei I just knew it was gonna be ok." Kurama smiled for once a long time. "Hn if you thought that why are we here and why…" His fox took this time to interrupt him "To prove me right of course." Hiei just rolled his eyes "Sure fox" was all he had to say as his hearty laugh caused Kurama to pout. They left to report what went down minus some of the rather steamy details. Atsuko was upset that her child had tried to take his own life but was at least happy that he was feeling better and from the little details they gave she knew he was. The girls cried out in joy and Genki just said "Hmm" as if she knew already. A few weeks had passed and the gang celebrated the new couple. "Ok guys I know I was public enemy #1 for a while but I've apologized and with Atsuko's consent. -Marry U (by Super Junior) Played in the background like magic (but really Atsuko had cued it for him)- He got on one knee. "Yusuke I love you and I know that I always will. You stayed by my side even on the days I pushed you away. You loved me even when I hated myself. I am more determined now than I have ever been in my life to protect your life and your heart with my very own. Will you marry loud, arrogant, and stubborn man?" Yusuke's breath hitched and tears fell down his cheeks but this time they were tears of joy. "Yes ohh Kami yes for as long as you will have this obnoxiously stubborn and sometimes childish man!" The gang toasted "To love and the crazy, fucked up, wonderfully stupid shit it makes us do." The couple kissed and everyone cheered to the happiness they were long overdue.

Ok guys this was my first fic so please be gentle and no flaming for how the characters acted or that you hate BOYxBOY love…


End file.
